1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments are directed to an optoelectronic package, a camera including the same, and associated methods.
2. Description of Related Art
The size of the various systems including optics integrated with an optoelectronic device, e.g., optical heads, cameras, transceivers, etc., are often too large for many desired applications and many market demands. Also, as densities of integrated circuits and system boards increase, the demand for smaller components increases. Additionally, the production process for a conventional systems requires that the optoelectronic devices be operated, i.e., “active alignment,” for alignment of the optoelectronic devices and the optical elements. Unfortunately, these active alignment requirements are complex, time consuming, and relatively expensive. Further, the level of size reduction in the vertical direction of such systems is limited. In addition, the relatively large size of the elements of a system which can be manipulated is determined by the need for active alignment.